


Static

by ToTillAGarden



Series: Lucretia Week [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, going back to my roots everyone, other characters are briefly mentioned but otherwise not included, the good old fashioned duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTillAGarden/pseuds/ToTillAGarden
Summary: Over the years, Davenport learned how important the static was to Lucretia.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! I'm late again!!! But I did it - another day, another Lucretia week fic - and this one is more in my angsty little corner.
> 
> I might write a post-canon sequel to this at some point - but I'm tired, so I'll see you tomorrow (EDIT: It's tomorrow and I can't make another fic tonight, so I'll combine day 3 and day 4 for Wednesday!) with another fic and come back to this one if you guys like it. 
> 
> I know I do, so I hope you enjoy!

Lucretia’s room was filled with static.  
She herself was - it was in her voice and in every emotional moment she had - but the static in Lucretia’s room was overwhelming. It was everywhere - on the walls, hidden deep in her closet, laid out on her desk - even some of the furniture was staticky, when he thought about it too much. So the first time Davenport walked into her room he dropped the tea he was holding and spilled it all over the floor, his hands going straight to his ears and his eyes flying shut. But it was too late, it was so loud, and it filled his mind and conquered his personality and sense of being; and he felt the tears run down his face even though he hated it when he did that. And Lucretia tapped his shoulders and asked if he was okay and cleaned up the mess and wrapped her arms around him, and said she was sorry and didn’t think of what he would see but then said: “Would it help you if I told you what it all is?”  
He peeked his head out a little.  
“You don’t have to look at it, don’t worry.”  
He nodded, and she started explaining it all - from the clothes she wore on an old mission (she couldn’t say which one) to the notes she took about the adventures she went on (she couldn’t say what they were) to the furniture an old friend made for her (she didn’t say who) to all those murals and paintings and a big map on the walls (that’s what those were) - and when he looked at the static behind Lucretia he could see it taking form, different murals making different squares of static, and it scared him less.

~

Lucretia took him to see her room again, much later, after giving him the Voidfish’s ichor. His speech hadn’t improved, and it drove her into a renewed sense of despair, but when he took her hand one day and walked to the door of her room she knew he wanted to see it, that he still had some hope. So she let him prepare, and then opened the door, and he had his hands over his ears but the first thing he did was walk to the map on her wall where she tracked the relics and took one hand off and traced the lines of golden string that connected every sighting of the Oculus - as if he remembered he had made it, and worried more about it had done than the others. And then he looked at the desk and scrolled through her journals and found the entries about Wonderland, and her looking for Lup, and he understood the parts about the glass circles but waved her over and pointed to a sentence and just asked “Static?”  
She walked to the desk, read over it, sighed and said, “It’s okay, that part was supposed to stay the same.”  
And he nodded, and went to another spot in the room to try to find something he could see.

~

At that point, Davenport was used to the static. It was as essential to Lucretia as his name was to him, and he knew how much it made her feel better, so he learned to listen to it. He heard static from her when she felt comfortable and when she felt sad, while she was washing dishes or writing in her journals or doing magic, and he tried to fill a lot of the gaps himself. He could tell if she was singing a song, or switching into a different language, or reminiscing about something, even though the static was all the same. And he could tell she put an immense amount of love in every word he couldn’t hear and every painting he couldn’t see.  
So when Lucretia showed him her new office and he could see it all, he was surprised, more than anything. Startled. He asked about it, and she laughed and said, “You’re the only one who’s going to know about that now. Okay? It’ll be our secret.”  
He nodded - always understanding - but it took him a long time for the room to feel like home. It took a long time for the base to feel like home - it wasn’t the ship, and there were a lot of people who didn’t understand, and he and Lucretia had a lot of secrets to keep, like her name and the amount of words he could say and things he could do and what they did with the relics - because even their apartment space didn’t have any static in it, not even deep in her drawers. She hid her static more, and more, and therefore hid herself, and in the year or so she took to open the Bureau the static was all but gone. It worried him, but he couldn’t dare ask; not until the days before the Bureau opened, and she cried more than usual and stressed over everything and yelled and seemed rushed. He knew it made her feel better and he had tried everything else, so he asked her about it, and when she didn’t get what he wanted, he asked again, and then she showed him. She opened the door to her private quarters and he felt the static fill his ears and eyes and mind once again; and all he did was sigh of relief, because while she pretended to be Madame Director, his friend Lucretia was still there - and she spent the rest of the day telling him static.

**Author's Note:**

> If you peek at one of my first two taz fics, there's a bit of bonus content that says that Davenport had an unusual amount of strength after drinking Fisher's ichor - Lucretia tested it on him first after prepping the dual-fish system - so this, if you read that, is an extension of that!
> 
> Of course, I live off of feedback, so be sure to leave some! Tell me your favorite line if you can't think of anything. Or add your own angst into the mix.  
> I've been going through my first few days of college strong, but this is the stuff that keeps me writing!


End file.
